


How about a shave?

by kelefante



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, M/M, Sheith Month 2018, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelefante/pseuds/kelefante
Summary: Not having your dominant hand takes some getting used to and Shiro wants to shave. When you can't do it yourself who else can you trust?





	How about a shave?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of #Sheithmonth2018. I've never actually participated in one of these before and season 6 left me with so many feelings I had to do it this time around. Not sure if I should put in season 6 spoilers since it'll be a month soon...oh well, hopefully, this doesn't come as a surprise to anyone? Please enjoy and pardon any grammar errors or what not. I'm not really editing these as they're all going to be drabbles.

"Shiro, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Keith said for what might have been the tenth time. He was frowning hard at Shiro's face, taking in the scruffy man before him and what he'd have to do. "I could hurt you."

Shiro only smiled fondly at Keith. "You won't hurt me, and remember…"

  
"I swear to quiznak if you say 'Patience yields focus' I will actually cut you on purpose." It was a joke, mostly, but Keith really was nervous about this and hearing those words right now was not what he needed. 

  
The look Shiro shot Keith was nothing short of apologetic. "No, that wasn't what I was going to say," He smiled sheepishly. "I was going to say you might only knick me a little and the healing pods can fix me up if you do anything worse."

  
That wasn't comforting, but what else was Keith supposed to do? He was tired of Shiro complaining about how he was beginning to look like a beggar, though Keith personally liked the scruffy look if not the feel, and considering Shiro was short one very important appendage for completing the task at hand Keith had no choice. He supposed he could have had Coran do this, the man clearly knew his way around a razor, but Keith had been the one to volunteer.    
He took a deep breath and let it out in one long sigh, "You couldn't have used a regular razor like a normal person could you?" 

  
Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "It doesn't feel the same. Besides, you can get a closer shave using that." He gestured to the straight razor in Keith's hand.

  
Keith looked down at the gleaming piece of metal in his hand. He wasn't even sure how Shiro had managed to find it, but it had been fairly early on in their travels since he never looked anything less than perfect. The only other time Keith had seen Shiro looking less than his best was when they'd found his clone out in space. The thought of that made Keith's hand tighten around the handle and his ever present scowl deepened. He still blamed himself for not realizing something had been wrong with Shiro then, but he'd been so happy to have him back that he hadn't even thought that his actions were anything but normal. He'd assumed it was stress. How could he have possibly known that it was another Shiro living inside the body of the man he loved? 

  
Keith started when he felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to meet warm gray eyes. 

  
"It's okay, Keith." 

  
The corners of Keith's mouth pulled up slightly and he leaned into Shiro's touch. He turned his head and kissed his palm and nosed gently along his lifeline. "Okay," he said quietly, warm breath ghosting across Shiro's palm. 

  
He pulled back and took another breath and let out a more determined exhale. He could do this. 

  
Shiro sat back, watching and waiting for Keith to do what he was no longer able to do. There were quite a few things Shiro was having to relearn while Hunk, Pidge, and Coran worked on making him a new arm. Brushing his teeth and eating had been the easy things, but shaving with the straight razor that he was used to was a completely different beast. He remembered well being a young boy and knicking himself quite a bit before he got the hang of it. He wasn't looking forward to a repeat of the experience, but when he'd voiced his desires to Keith he'd been surprised that the other man had volunteered to do it for him. Shiro had only hesitated for a moment to make sure Keith knew what he was saying before agreeing to it, and he did trust Keith. 

 

"Hey," Keith ran the lather slowly over Shiro's jawline and across his upper lip, careful not to get any of the stuff into his mouth, "do you remember watching that movie with the barber and that crazy lady who ran the pie shop?"

  
Shiro arched an eyebrow. "That was a long time ago." But Shiro did remember it. He had a secret fondness for musicals and had wanted to try and get Keith into it. The young teen hadn't been impressed. "Yeah, I remember."

  
"How about a shave?" Keith asked with a diabolical grin as he held the razor up.

  
There was a pause before Shiro burst out into laughter followed by Keith's own light chuckle. 

  
"Okay, seriously," Keith reigned in the laughter and tried to get Shiro to focus again though he'd have gladly given his own arm to hear Shiro laugh like that again forever. "I'm going to start now."

  
Shiro nodded and went still, looking up at Keith with trust and affection shining in his grey eyes. Keith had to look away so he didn't drown in those beautiful eyes and thankfully he had something to keep him occupied. 

  
The sound of the razor filled the small bathroom,  _ shick shick shick _ , as Keith worked slow and steady across Shiro's face. He kept one hand gently on the top of Shiro's head though he hardly needed to. Shiro stayed perfectly still and kept his eyes focused on Keith as he worked. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his lips were pulled into a thin line as if he was concentrating on a hard physics problem rather than shaving him. It was endearing and Shiro couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest as he watched him. It seemed oddly placed but Shiro couldn't help it. Keith had always impressed him and this moment was no different. He waited until Keith was done and wiping a warm damp cloth across his face before speaking. "Thank you, Keith."

  
Keith smiled, "You're welcome, Shiro."

  
"So how long will I have you here to be my personal barber?" Shiro asked with a smile.

  
Keith's smile grew and he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Shiro's lips before pulling away and answering, "As long as it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made myself tear up a little bit because I couldn't resist putting in that line.


End file.
